Awakening
by SarcasmSaidIt
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks, she is keeping a secret that just might kill her. The Cullens are intrigued by this new, clumsy girl and Bella may just be falling in love with one of their own. BXE Cullens are Vampires, normal pairings I am not Stephenie Meyer
1. Breathe

Awakening

The darkness was suffocating. Pain attacked every part of my body. I was aware of Renee screaming and Phil calling an ambulance, but I was so helpless. I tried so hard to stay awake for them, but in the end, I couldn't hold on and I let the darkness take me.

_I love you…_

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to a very annoying beeping sound, a rather familiar beeping sound. I groaned and fought to open my eyes. I finally got them open and sighed as I realized where I was, the hospital. As I tried to remember what had put me in the hospital yet again, the door opened and my mom walked in with Phil and the doctor. When she realized I was awake she rushed over and gathered me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh baby," She sobbed, "I was so scared" After swallowing a couple of times I was finally able to speak.

"What happened mom?" I croaked.

"Honey," Renee said, "You passed out when we were at the mall" After Renee said this I finally remembered what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_She hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of weeks but she figured it was the virus that had been going around school. Bella normally hated shopping, but she went with Renee anyway to get some fresh air._

_She brought a book to read while Renee shopped. They had been walking to the food court when she first felt the dizziness set in._

"_It'll wear off,"__ She thought. _

_When they got to the food court, Bella sat down, thankful for the chair. While her parents went to get some Chinese food, she got a sub at the Subway. They sat and chatted about random topics until they were finished. Phil got up to throw their trash away, and when he got back Renee and Bella got up to leave. As Bella stood up she felt a strong wave of dizziness and nausea crash into her and she crumpled to the floor, unconscious._

_END FLASHBACK _

"Oh" I said, "Well I must not have had enough sugar or whatever in my system then, or it could have been that bug I had"

"Bella," The doctor said "I want to do some blood work to make sure that it was just a virus you had, is that ok?" I groaned, I hated needles and blood.

"Yes that's fine" Renee said while glaring at me "Right Bella?"

"Sure, sure" I muttered into my pillow.

"Great then! A nurse will be right in" The doctor said as he exited the room, oblivious to my obvious sarcasm.

Renee stroked my head and Phil held my hand as the nurse took my blood. After about two hours the doctor returned looking more somber than before.

"I have some bad news" He stated.

Bella felt her stomach plummet and Renee started to cry again . Phil held Bella and Renee's hands as he asked "What is it?"

The last sounds Bella heard before she fainted were Renee's hysterical sobs and a shocked cry from Phil.

"Bella, you have cancer"

________________________________________________________________________

"Mom" I sighed "I'm not running away from my cancer. I just can't stand to see the pity in people's eyes when they look at me!"

It had been a month since the hospital visit and I was trying to persuade my mom to let me move to Forks, Washington where my father Charlie lived.

"I just want a fresh start where nobody knows I'm sick!" I argued "And I haven't spent much time with Char- uh- dad. I don't want to cheat him out of his time left with me!"

"Alright honey" Renee sighed "But you have to promise to go to all of your doctors appointments! And don't lie about the pain, because you're a terrible liar and anyway, doctors can tell when someone's in pain, it's their job to help you!"

"Ok mom, I promise" I groaned. It was no secret that I was a terrible liar.

"And I will be calling for regular updates so you don't forget about your dear old mom down here in Phoenix!"

"Oh mom" I whispered " I could never forget about you" It was true, My mom and I never had the typical mother and daughter relationship. We were more like best friends or sisters. I was always trying to talk my mom out of some crazy scheme. Now that Phil was in the picture, I knew that Renee would be ok.

I fell asleep that night dreaming good dreams of my new life in Forks.


	2. Dark Blue

**Da-da-da-dummmmm! The second chapter is here! I can't update every day, probably every other day or something like that; I promise I won't take more than a week though! Look at my profile for the recommended songs for chapters one and two!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Dark Blue

The next week, after an emotional goodbye with Renee and Phil, I was finally boarding the plane that would take me to freedom.

Once the plane landed, I set off to find Charlie. It wasn't that hard considering he was the only one wearing a Forks Police uniform. Charlie wasn't alone… he was standing by an older man in a wheelchair and a tall russet-skinned boy who was waving a sign with my name scrawled on it.

I remembered that the older one's name was Billy, but I couldn't remember the other boy. When I got over to them, Charlie took my bags and we shared an awkward one-armed hug, he wasn't one to show his emotions.

As we set off to Charlie's police cruiser, the boy I didn't know started to talk to me. He was telling me all about life on the reservation and how nice it was in Forks. I felt bad that I couldn't remember him, so I just let him talk until he looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He said "I'm Jacob Black"

"I sort of remember you," I said, "I remember your sisters more though."

"Yeah" He said, "You probably didn't notice me, but I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen." I blushed and he laughed.

"I'll let you in on a little secret" He said before leaving. "I still do"

________________________________________________________________________

I was still blushing as Charlie and I walked into the little house that was now my home.

"I don't know what that boy said to you," Charlie commented "But you're still as red as a tomato. I'll have to have a little man to man talk with him."

"Oh dad," I sighed "I missed you."

"I missed you too Bells" He said.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I mumbled. "That flight took a lot out of me"

"Bells" Charlie said, "I scheduled a doctors appointment for you tomorrow at three. I can't bring you because I'm working, but I got a car for you from Billy. He can't drive anymore because of the accident. It's in the driveway"

"Really?" I squeaked and ran to the window. There, in all its glory was an old red rusted truck.

"It's prefect dad!" I squealed and ran to hug him. "Thanks!"

"It's nothing" Charlie mumbled "Night"

Night dad" I said as I walked up the stairs paying very close attention to where I was stepping.

I woke up the next morning to find a new bruise on my arm. I wasn't worried because my doctor in Phoenix said this would happen, but I was still a little gloomy to see the first physical proof of my cancer.

"_No, I'm not feeling sorry for myself!"_ I thought as I made a mental note to buy some cover up as I headed out the door for school.

I was pretty early, so I pulled into a parking spot in front of the office and read a book, trying to pretend that the thunderous roar wasn't coming from my truck. When I saw that the parking lot was filling up, I turned off my engine and headed inside. The lady at the desk smiled at me and said "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella," I corrected. "How'd you know?"

"You're all everybody's been talking about, especially Charlie! We're all so excited to have you here!" She chattered.

"Oh" I said. Forks was just how I remembered it, a small town where everybody was in everyone's business.

"_It's going to be that much harder to keep my secret," _I thought.

"Bella?" The secretary asked "You spaced out on me for a second are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just nervous about my first day" I lied.

"Oh there's no reason to be nervous dear!" She sang in a too happy voice. "I'm sure the children here will be very helpful!"

It wasn't until she gave me my schedule and a map did I realize just how very helpful the students, mainly the boys, were.

As I was attempting to open my locker, a baby-faced boy with carefully gelled hair walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He said. "Do you need any help with your locker, or anything…?" To my relief, the locker popped open just as he finished speaking.

"I guess not," I said. "But thanks for offering."

"Well then, can I escort a pretty girl to her next class?" He almost pleaded in an attempt at a smooth voice. Obviously, he failed.

"Umm, sure I guess if you want to you can" I mumbled. I wasn't very comfortable talking to him anymore, but in Forks, politeness is the key if you don't want to make any enemies. I just couldn't understand what these boys saw in me, I'm not pretty or social, I'm not rich, and my dad is pretty much the enemy of any trouble making teen in this town.

Mike walked me to my first class, which I was sure would be my favorite, English. I had already read the book they were reading many times so I just let my head rest on my desk and enjoyed the literature.

The rest of my classes went by very quickly. There were always one or two people in each class who were brave enough to start a conversation with me. I met a small girl with curly brown hair in my second period class named Jessica. Three boys fought over who got to sit next to me in my third period class. I think their names were Eric and Tyler. Mike- the blond boy I met at my locker was also involved in the dispute.

By the time lunch came, I wasn't felling very hungry. My body hurt everywhere and I was so tired. I sat with Jess and Mike; their friends had no problem with me sitting there except for a snooty looking girl named Lauren.

While I was glancing around the cafeteria, I felt someone staring at me. I looked over and saw a boy- no, not a boy- a god looking at me. He was lean and pretty tall but you could tell he had muscles. His hair was a stunning shade of bronze and it was all over the place, but it looked good. His eyes were the most surprising; they were a piercing shade of Topaz.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh" She said. "They're the Cullens, that's Rosalie, the blond. Emmet's beside Rosalie, Jasper is across from Emmet and Alice is sitting next to him. Rosalie and Emmet are together, so are Jasper and Alice."

"What about the one with the bronze hair?" I asked

"That's Edward" She sighed "Don't even get your hopes up, apparently nobody here is good enough for him" I guessed that he must have turned her down for something. But as I was watching him, he kind of smirked a little, almost like he could hear what we were saying, but I knew that was impossible because he was on one side of the cafeteria and we were on the other. I wanted to observe him more, but Lauren was asking me a question, so I tore my eyes away from his and turned my attention to her. But before I looked away I noticed Alice say something and the whole family turn their eyes to me.

"So Bella" Lauren whined in her annoying nasally voice "Your car's like really old and cheap. It's pretty ugly looking too."

That was it I didn't feel like putting up with this chicks crap today. I didn't feel well, and she was getting on my nerves. There was no way I was going to be able to ignore her like I was originally planning.

"Yeah" I said, keeping a straight face, "It's pretty old, but at least it's not a fake. Tell me, how much did your daddy pay for that nose job? Because if I were you, I'd demand a refund, you still look like crap."

I got up, leaving everyone at the table shocked. As I glanced over at the Cullen table, I could swear they were laughing.

I walked into biology as the bell rang and the teacher gave me the only seat that was left. Which, ironically, just so happened to be beside Edward Cullen. I stumbled over to my assigned seat and set my things down. When I looked up to introduce myself to my new lab partner, I was met with one of the iciest glares I had ever received.

________________________________________________________________________

**What did ya think???? Reviews are my life source so review, review, review!!**

**I also put up a poll on my profile so check it out!**

**I'm probably going to be doing a couple of one-shots to keeps my brain juices flowing so if you have an idea you want me to write about… tell me!! ****J**


	3. Crazy Beautiful

_**AN- Yay!! The third chapter is here!!! I'm just going to apologize now cause I don't know that much about cancer… I'm trying to look up stuff about it, but I'm no good at reading medical jargon. So, SORRY!! Also, the POV is gonna switch a couple of times… just Edward and Bella, no weird other point of view… **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**EPOV**_

_The only thing people thought about all day was the new girl. Isabella was her name, but she preferred to be called Bella. I normally wouldn't have cared about it, but as the only mind reader in the family, it was my responsibility to make sure she had no suspicions._

_I didn't actually see her until lunch. She stumbled in looking pale, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked extremely weak, but even through all of that, she was absolutely gorgeous. _

_Her looks rivaled Rosalie's; she had beautiful, thick, brown hair, and luscious pink lips. She was slim but had subtle curves in all the right places. Her eyes were deep pools of the most beautiful shade of chocolate brown I had ever seen, they looked bottomless. All of a sudden Jasper's thoughts broke into my contemplations._

"_Why is she in so much pain?" _He thought, _"It feels like she's going to pass out any minute!"_

I took another glance at her and found her staring back at me. She had a strange look in her eyes, like she had lost all hope of living. 

I tried to pick her thoughts out of the swarm of humming voices I could hear in my head and couldn't find her. There was a space where her thoughts should be, they just weren't there. It was like I had hit a brick wall.

"What does the new girl think about us, Eddie?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know," I murmured, ignoring the annoying nickname he had given me. "But Jessica's giving her all the details on us." I smirked a little as I heard Jessica sulk about how I had turned her down.

All during my conversation with Emmet, I had kept eye contact with the girl, but Lauren, a particularly cruel girl had asked her a question.

"Oh!" Alice squealed, "Listen to what she says!"

The whole family was now paying attention to what was going on.

"So Bella," Lauren sneered, "Your car's like really old and cheap right? It's pretty ugly looking too."

I felt a wave of rage rush through me. I didn't understand why, but I felt like I had to protect this girl. A calm feeling replaced the anger and I mumbled thanks to Jasper.

"No problem" He said.

But it seemed like Bella didn't need my help because without missing a beat, she said,

"Yeah, it's pretty old, but at least it's not a fake. Tell me" She said in an icy voice, "How much did your daddy pay for that nose job?" 

Lauren's mouth dropped open in a shocked gasp, 

"Because if I were you," She continued, "I'd get a refund, you still look like crap."

With that, she got up leaving her table shocked. My family on the other hand, was laughing so loud people were starting to stare at us.

"I have a feeling school's going to be much more interesting with her around" Emmet guffawed. 

The bell rang and we all headed to our separate classes. I sat in my seat in Biology as Bella walked in. The teacher gave her the only free seat left, which happened to be the seat next to mine.

I cleared my things off of her side of the table we would be sharing and studied her as she stumbled over to her seat. As she passed by me, I caught a whiff of her scent and felt myself go rigid.

It took all of the will power I possessed not to jump on her and suck her dry. I felt like a blood-crazed newborn all over again. The only thing that kept me from letting the blood-crazed monster in me take control was the image of Carlisle's face and how disappointed he would be if I took this girl's life. Sure, he would be totally understanding, but he wouldn't be able to lie to me through his thoughts, I would hear his disappointment no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

I heard a small cry come from the girl as she realized that I was staring, no- glaring at her. I saw my face through some of my classmate's minds. I was absolutely horrified to see that the whole room was terrified of me… even the teacher.

I could smell the fear coming off of the girl I had just come so close to killing when I realized that I didn't have to breathe, I was a vampire! 

When I cut off my senses of smell and taste I looked away from her and sat there, horrified at what I had almost done.

I couldn't believe I had been so ready to take her life! It was disgusting. I had been thinking of ways to kill her! I sat the rest of the class disappointed in myself and hoped that Alice hadn't seen my plans.

When the bell finally rang, I rushed out of the room, deciding to skip the rest of the day.

________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

I couldn't pay attention all during Biology. Partly because I was in so much pain, but mostly because there was a very angry person glaring at me the whole time. When the bell rang, Edward was out of the room before any of us were even out of our seats.

I had never been so offended in my life. I couldn't understand how I deserved to be glared at for forty-five freakin minutes by a stranger I had never even talked to.

I was still furious as I drove my truck to the hospital after school. As I got closer and closer to my destination, though, I got increasingly more and more nervous. When I finally arrived at the hospital, I was downright petrified.

I checked in at the front desk and read one of those stupid "make your home better cause we know it sucks" magazines that was sitting on the table until my name was called.

I followed the nurse into a boring white room and made myself comfortable as she told me that the doctor would be right in.

"_Yeah right,"_ I thought, _"These stupid doctors take forever."_

Surprisingly, though, after only a couple of minutes, a handsome, young looking doctor walked in and introduced himself. He looked extremely familiar, but I couldn't figure it out.

"_It'll come to me later"_ I thought.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle" He said.

"I'll call you Carlisle if you call me Bella," I retorted. 

"Sounds like a deal Bella," He said, smiling.

Carlisle was in the middle of asking me the usual boring doctor questions when somebody burst into the room. When I realized who it was, I mentally smacked myself for not connecting the names. Of course! Carlisle had to be related to Edward somehow! They were both too gorgeous to not be related!

When Edward figured out that there was someone else in the room, he went stiff, turned completely around to face me head on, and glared, again.

"_Oh! How original is he!" _I thought.

Edward was a completely different person than I remembered him, I finally realized why, his beautiful topaz eyes had turned flat black.

I felt all the pent up rage explode inside of me and resorted to my natural defense system, sarcasm.

"Well Carlisle," I sneered, "I'm no genius, but if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now. What do you think doc?"

"Carlisle," Edward growled, "I need to talk to you right now."

"Of course Edward," Carlisle said. "I'll be right back Bella."

"Ok" I mumbled as they rushed out of the room. I waited for about five seconds then gathered my things and walked right out of the hospital. There was no way in hell my doctor was going to be the father of my worst enemy.

My head was pounding as I got into my truck and drove home. I was feeling dizzy and nauseous, just like I had that day at the mall, but I tried to push through it until I got home.

As I passed over the only river in Forks, everything went black.

________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

"What was that about Edward?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

Of course, Carlisle wasn't mad at me for growling at his patient; he was merely concerned as to why I did it.

"She has the sweetest blood I have ever smelled," I confessed, "It took all I had not to kill her at school today."

"Well son, if you have to get away, take my car, it has more gas." Carlisle said.

"Thank you," I said, and rushed out of the hospital.

I was halfway out of Forks when my phone rang.

"What Alice?" I growled.

"Edward, Bella passed out on her way home, and she crashed her car in the river! You have to help her!" Alice begged.

"I'm on my way," I said and threw the phone on the ground as I turned my car around and sped off in the direction of the only river in Forks.

By the time I got there, Bella's truck was almost submerged in the water. I cursed her bad luck and made my way to over to her.

The driver's door was jammed up against a large boulder, so I just ripped the roof of the truck open, not bothering to waste any time. Bella was slumped over her steering wheel, unconscious. I held her cold, limp body in my arms as I ran to the hospital, praying I wasn't too late.

**AN- This had to be my favorite chapter so far… I love the part where Bella disses Edward! I wrote that part and the part where she burned Lauren before I was even finished with the first chapter! Lilyflower-314, do you think Edward needs some eggs for his burn too??**

**Smokey the Bear says REVIEW!!!**


	4. Lying Awake

_**AN- I am SO SORRY it took so long! I had an ultra busy week and a severe case of writers block, so I had to take a break from this one… but I did post a one-shot! Check it out! It's called "The Call"!**_

_**On with the show…**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Shades Of Blue**_

_**BPOV**_

_I woke up because I was cold and wet. When I opened my eyes and realized where I was, I started freaking out. I was in my truck, which was underwater, in the only river in Forks. __Of course! _I thought. _Just my luck to be drowning in__the one stinkin' river that runs through Forks!_

"There is no way I'm going down without a fight" I muttered, "cancer will be the only thing that can kill me now."

I tried to push my door open, but there was a big boulder blocking my way. I crawled over to the passenger side and tried to open that door, but the current was pushing against it and I wasn't strong enough.

I navigated myself back to the drivers seat and tried to think of more ways to escape. As I looked around, I noticed that there was a window that led out to the bed of the truck that looked big enough for me to fit out of, but it was rusted shut.

I was starting to get really cold and tired, so I decided to just close my eyes for a second.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was a loud screeching noise, it sounded like metal being torn apart. I heard a voice curse, it was very familiar, but I couldn't place it.

I wanted to call out, to ask for help, but I couldn't move, I couldn't even open my eyes. I felt someone pick me up and start running, way too fast for a normal human. We were going so fast I got dizzy and passed out, again.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to something strange. I heard people talking about me, this sort of thing never happened! In Phoenix, people always just ignored me, but in Forks, they talked about me! I recognized Edward's voice in the conversation, but I had never heard the others.

"God Edward, calm down!" A high-pitched voice said, "Bella will open her eyes in exactly five minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

I wondered why Edward was worried about me. I wasn't anything special, and I already knew that he hated me. He certainly displayed that this afternoon at school! Or was it this afternoon? _I wonder what day it is?_ I thought. I also wondered how the other voice knew how long it would take for me to win the battle with my eyelids and finally open my eyes.

"Thanks Alice" Edward said.

"No problem!" The voice I now knew as Alice chirped. I remembered that Alice was the short girl with the pixie-like features and short black hair. I also remembered that she was Edward's sister. 

Now I was sure something weird was going on. Two of the five Cullens were talking about me. One of which I didn't even know, and the other was my sworn enemy. Well maybe not _sworn_ but we definitely weren't frolicking in flowers together.

I opened my eyes and groaned as I realized where I was. Not only has I landed myself in the hospital, but my arm had needles in it and my body hurt like I had been in a serious accident… _Oh wait, _I thought _I __was__ just in a serious accident! _

"Bella!" Edward sighed, "You're awake!"

"Yes Edward," I said as I rolled my eyes, "Thank you so very much for pointing out the devastatingly obvious. Now can someone please tell me why there's currently 5 people squished into my tiny hospital room?"

"Nothing to be alarmed about!" Emmet said, while laughing at my previous statement. "We just wanted to see the girl who schooled Edward yesterday at the hospital!"

"See Bella, you're a legend!" Carlisle stated as he walked in.

"Yeah," Jasper said. "No person has ever been able to render Edward speechless… it's practically a miracle!"

"Ummm, thanks, I guess," I muttered.

The truth was, I felt very plain compared to the Cullens. They were all gorgeous and I was just so dull.

"So Edward," I said, "Do you have anything to contribute to this conversation?"

Emmet started laughing again as Carlisle and the others tried to hold in their smirks.

"Yeah I do," He growled, "Why didn't you just stay at the damn hospital?!"

"You shouldn't curse like that Eddie dearest!" I sang as he growled again. "Girls don't like it when boys are vulgar!"

"I don't think Eddie's got a problem with the ladies" Emmet said.

For some reason that statement made me feel enraged. I didn't know why, but it felt like Edward should be mine and only mine. I glanced over at Jasper and he was smirking, _whatever,_ I thought _maybe he's bipolar._

I realized Edward was still looking at me, expecting an answer, so I decided to go for the sarcastic, but truthful way of making him feel bad.

"I felt unwelcome." I stated.

My statement through him for a loop apparently, because the glare was off his face and he looked concerned, almost sad.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know" I said as I pretended to be thinking. "It could have been the ugly paint… or the funny smell…"

I sat up and explained my antics to him.

"No… I think it had to do with a certain person in this room who was extremely rude to me." He still looked confused. _God, _I thought _is he really this stupid?_

"I'll give ya a hint there Eddikins," I said and he flinched at the nickname. "It wasn't Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice or Carlisle."

When I was finished ranting, I glanced around the room and realized that Edward's family had left. It was just Edward and I in the room, and for some reason… it was exhilarating.

I quickly pushed that strange feeling away as I looked at Edward, who seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"Speaking of you," I continued, "Why are you even here? It's not like you should even be worrying about me… I'm dying any-" I didn't continue and lucky for me Edward still seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry!" Edward blurted out.

"What?" I asked, confused. Edward also looked shocked and confused at the words that had tumbled out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" He said again. I looked into those beautiful golden orbs and realized that he was sincerely sorry for the things he had done to me.

"I forgive you…" I whispered.

He seemed shocked at my quick forgiveness, but I thought nothing of it. I had been taught to always forgive when someone apologized… even if I hated his or her guts. But what floored me was that I wanted to forgive Edward, I wasn't just doing it because it was the right thing to do.

"Well," He sighed, "I really made a mess of things, I wish we could just start over…"

"Why don't we?" I asked

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said as I grabbed his hand and weakly shook it.

"What's your name?" I asked as I winked at him and hoped he understood what I was doing.

I saw the recognition enter his eyes a moment later and he took my hand and placed a delicate kiss on it.

"Hello," He said in that velvety, alluring voice, "I'm Edward"

"Please to meet you Edward!" I giggled. This was all so funny.

"Trust me Bella," He said, " The pleasure is all mine."

I blushed again and hid my face as he chuckled.

Would you like to meet my family?" He asked, looking a little nervous. " They were very concerned for you"

"Why would they even be worried about me?" I asked. " I'm not special at all, and besides they don't even know me!"

"You don't see yourself clearly Bella," He chided, and I looked down, embarrassed. "And anyway, you're the only person who has ever insulted me and gotten away with it!"

"I am sorry about that," I said, "I didn't mean it"

"Yes you did," Edward said, "That's what I find so interesting about you, you aren't afraid to tell it like it is."

I blushed again and Edward laughed. Edward's laugh was something I never, ever wanted to forget. His smile was breath taking and heart stopping… literally. "My heart rate monitor skipped a beat, then started beeping frantically. Edward stopped laughing and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha-" He started to ask, but to my relief, he was interrupted by Emmet.

"What has Edward laughing?" He boomed, "He hasn't laughed like that since Alice accidentally bleached all of her clothes!"

Emmet walked up to my bed, pulled me up and hugged me.

"Wow, you're tiny!" He laughed as I started to lose my air supply "I'm gonna call you squirt!" My vision was blurring and I knew that if he didn't let go of me soon, I was going to faint.

"Emmet!" Rosalie snapped "Put poor Bella down! You're choking her!"

"Too late" I heard Alice sing as I felt myself go limp once again.

I must've only been out for a few seconds because when I woke up, Rosalie was still yelling at Emmet. When she noticed I was awake, she sent him over to me.

"Sorry squirt," He said as he looked down and ruffled my hair, "I guess I got a little overexcited, please forgive me?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I felt bad for him.

"It's OK Emmet," I said as I hugged him weakly with all the strength I had left. "Don't worry about it! I'm just a weak little person!"

"More like a doll!" Emmet laughed, "Seriously, you're really small!" He flinched as Rosalie walked over and smacked him on the head.

"Sorry about that Bella" Rosalie said. "I'm Rosalie and you already know that big buffoon over there is Emmet"

"Hi!" I said meekly. I felt very plain and ordinary compared to Rosalie… actually I felt plain compared to any of the Cullens.

As Rosalie backed up, another small body took her place and squeezed me tighter than Emmet had.

"Hi Bella!" The high-pitched voice I had recognized from before said, "I'm Alice! I just know we are going to be best friends!"

"Hi Alice" I laughed as she let me go.

"Bella, this is Jasper" Alice said as she danced back to her position around my bed.

"Hello Bella" He said with a slight southern accent.

"Ah Bella," Carlisle said as he entered "I see you've met everyone"

"Yeah and she's even got a nickname!" Emmet boomed. "It's Squirt!"

"That's very nice Emmet" Carlisle chuckled. "But I need to check on Bella, so you all need to leave, even you Edward. Bella, Edward hasn't left your side since he brought you in!"

"Carlisle!" Edward hissed.

I blushed and Edward laughed as they all left.

Edward drove me home from the hospital later that day. At first, the ride was awkward, but we quickly bonded over our love of music.

As Edward walked me to my door, I began to feel nervous. What was the protocol for these kinds of events? I had no idea what to do or how I felt for him, so I just lied.

________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

I could feel my dead heart leap as she reached up to hug me, then continue on to kiss my cheek.

But as quickly as I felt my heart restart, it shattered to pieces as she whispered into my ear…

"Thank you Edward, I just know we'll be great friends!"

I watched as she stumbled into the house and closed the door. My whole world fell to pieces as I realized one thing…

_I loved Isabella Swan, but she didn't love me…_

__________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

I walked into my house, leaving Edward standing on my doorstep. I felt the toll of my adventures weigh down on me as I stumbled into bed. Before I fell asleep, I realized something and my heart shattered..

_I loved Edward Cullen, but he didn't love me…_

**AN- I am ****SO SORRY**** it took so long. My house is on the market, so whenever I had free time to write, we had a showing! Good news though, my house is SOLD!!!! My parents accepted the offer today, so as soon as we buy a new house in VA, I'm moving with my dad while my little sisters stay in PA!!! The other reason this chapter took so long was that while in gym- my partner and I were doing free weights- and somebody dropped a 10-pound dumb bell on my hand!!! OUCH!**

**I have a new one-shot up called "The Call"… check it out!!**

**Oh, if anybody wants to recommended their favorite song in a review… that would be so amazing! I am in need of some good music to listen to… doesn't matter which genre! I'll even make it into a contest, whoever sends me the best song will get a chapter dedicated to them and the chapter will be named after the song they recommended!!!!!**

**Please review….. Even if it's just one word!!, It really does keep a person motivated!!**


	5. If I Fall

**Author's Note- Oh Geeze guys… sorry for taking so long!! Two things and then you can read the chapter…**

***First, please review… even if it's just one word!**

***Second, I can't believe only ONE PERSON sent me a song! I'm extending the contest for this chapter, so if you have any songs… review and if I like the song, you can have a chapter dedicated to you!! ****:) Who doesn't want that??**

**This one's for **_**Olympiangirl**_** who recommended that Bella's biology class should do a unit on cancer! They're not exactly doing a unit just……. Read the chapter and you'll find out ;)!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

I woke up early the next day, so I decided to put some extra effort into my appearance. After I got out of the shower, I blow-dried my hair and straightened it. Then I sprayed some of my favorite strawberry scented hair relaxer on my hair to make it less frizzy and shinier. I applied some light make-up and when I was finished I had a smoky eye with glossy pink lips and a natural blush. I put on dark skinny jeans and a dark purple long-sleeved shirt that fit perfectly.

To finish off the look, I threw on my favorite pair of brown boots. The boots went up to mid-calf, and were absolutely perfect for skinny jeans. I normally wouldn't wear them because they had a heel and with my clumsiness, that's a bad thing. Also, they were designer so I didn't want them to get wet, but in a place like Forks, that's hard to avoid. I grabbed a coat that matched my boots perfectly and my coach bag, and then I headed out the door, feeling confident.

My confidence disappeared when I looked to my driveway and saw a silver Volvo with a very familiar person leaning against it.

Edward Cullen, in all his glory, was standing in my driveway. He looked taken aback for some reason, so I took the opportunity to strike.

"Like what you see?" I asked coyly.

"Yes I do," He retorted sarcastically. "In fact, if I had a ring, I would kneel on the ground and ask you to marry me right now."

"Well," I said as I reached into my purse and pulled out two ring pops, "It's a good thing I have these then, _Eddie_"

He flinched at the name, but quickly recovered as he said,

"Marry me Belly?"

"Of course!" I said as I wiped away a fake tear. While I ventured into my theatrics, he placed a ring pop on my finger and one on his.

"There," He said, "Now you're mine!"

"And you're mine!" I said, laughing.

"We'd better go," He said as he glanced at his watch "We are going to be late!"

We were most definitely _**not**_ late. Edward was averaging at about 120mph the whole way to school. We got there just in time and people stared as we exited his Volvo.

"Hey Bella!" Alice yelled as she jumped out of Emmet's massive Jeep. "Ummm- why do you have a ring pop on your finger?" She asked.

"Don't worry about this one _Belly _I can handle it" Edward said in his cool, velvet voice as I blushed. "We're married"

"Squirt's married?!?" Emmet asked.

"Yup!" I said while glaring at Edward "To your dear brother _Eddie_"

"…" The whole Cullen family seemed at a loss for words for a couple of seconds, and then they couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing hysterically.

"You two are perfect for each other" Rose gasped

"You have no idea Rose…" Jasper chuckled.

My heart had skipped a beat when Rose said that Edward and I were perfect for each other. But I didn't want to be late on my second day of school, so I just said my goodbyes and left.

When I was almost all of the way across the parking lot. I heard,

"Goodbye Wifey!" I turned to see Edward bouncing up and down and waving frantically as many students turned their heads to gawk at me. So I decided to give them something to talk about.

"Goodbye Hubby!" I yelled as loud as I could, copying Edward's movements from earlier. Then I headed off to my first period class, for once feeling like I didn't have cancer.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched Bella's retreating figure with a smile as I thought of how good she looked. I couldn't believe she had played along with our little marriage scheme, she really was amazing.

"Hey _Eddie _turndown the lust a bit!" Jasper chuckled.

"Don't call me _Eddie_," I growled.

"Why not _Eddie_?" Alice asked, "Bella gets to call you _Eddie_!!!"

"That's because they're married Alice!" Emmet said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shut up Emmet," Rose said. "They're not really married."

"Yet…" Alice said with a devious grin on her face.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away, anxious to see Bella again.

* * *

**BPOV**

School was a bore until lunch. I sat with the Cullens this time and had one of the best lunches of my life. Sometimes they would crack a joke about something that I didn't get, like Emmet and his obsession for grizzly bears. Alice would just tell me that eventually I'd find out. That always seemed to make Edward angry for some reason.

As Edward and I walked to biology, we talked about music again. I found out that Edward played the piano and made him promise to play for me sometime. When we got to the room, Edward held the door open for me, and chuckled as I blushed and stumbled into the room.

"I thought chivalry was dead" I joked.

"Not as long as I'm alive," He retorted with a weird look in his eyes.

The teacher called the class to attention and announced that we would be going on a field trip sometime in May.

"So," The teacher continued, "As a service to the community, we will be volunteering in the cancer ward at our local hospital."

I felt my heart stop beating, and then pick up and start to race as I realized that I could very well be in that cancer ward when they visited.

* * *

**EPOV**

After the teacher announced where we would be going for our annual field trip, I heard Bella's heart stop, the start to race. I realized that she must have had a relative or loved one die from cancer, and I felt a wave of pity for the poor girl.

When the teacher started to teach about the statistics of cancer, including the mortality rate and how painful the disease was, Bella rested her head on the table, closed her eyes and didn't open them again until the bell rang.

* * *

**BPOV**

The bell finally rang and I opened my eyes to see Edward's concerned face right in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm fine, that cancer thing just bothered me a little, how he was talking about it like it was a statistic to be read out at anytime and not like it is actually killing people every day!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward questioned.

"It's nothing really" I lied, "I just know someone who is currently battling cancer, and I just kept think about what she's going to have to go through."

"I'm sorry," He said. "Are you close to this person?" He asked.

"You have no idea," I whispered. Edward seemed to hear me though, because his eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up.

The rest of the day passed by smoothly, with only a few minor injuries in gym, caused by me of course.

I walked out of the locker rooms to find Edward pinned up against the wall, surrounded by Lauren and her evil minions of doom. He glanced over in my direction, saw me, and then proceeded to mouth, "Help Me" to me. I winked at him as I strutted over to defend my man.

"Hello Bella" Edward said, sounding relieved as I finally arrived at his little groupie of stalkers.

"Why are you here?" Lauren sneered.

"Why I am only here to pick up my husband, and you really shouldn't do that to your face, it might stick that way… oops- too late!" I said innocently.

"Who would want to marry you?" She laughed

"I would" Edward said.

Lauren's face was hilarious as she tried to comprehend what Edward had just said. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack as we displayed our "rings" for all to see.

"Well, I can tell you won't be saying anything remotely coherent for the next decade or so, so we're just gonna leave now" I said as Edward and I turned to leave.

"Oh and Lauren!" I called over my shoulder, "If you're gonna buy knockoff boots, at least make sure they look remotely authentic. Cause yours just look like the knockoff of a knockoff."

We reached the Volvo and I collapsed against Edward laughing. He helped me into my seat, got in his own seat and started the car.

"God!" He chuckled, "She looked like a codfish with her mouth open like that!"

"I know!" I laughed. "Edward, can you take me to the hospital instead of my house?" I asked. "I have an appointment with your dad."

"No problem." He said.

We ended up playing 20 Questions on the way to the hospital, promising to finish the game the next day before school.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home from the hospital?" Edward asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah," I said. "Charlie can pick me up, we haven't been spending enough time together anyway…"

"Ok" He said. "Have fun!"

"Of course!" I said, "Having needles poking you every other second is so much fun, I just might drown in it!" I added sarcastically.

"Be tough wifey!" He laughed.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" I replied. I watched as he drove away, then turned to enter the hospital, alone.

I was a little preoccupied as I walked up to the secretary to check I, because as I turned around to go find a chair to wait in, I crashed into someone and fell to the floor.

"Oh my Gosh!" I said, too mortified to even look at who I had accidentally assaulted. "I am so sorry!" I figured I had to look sooner or later and was relieved when I looked up and saw Carlisle.

"No problem Bella," He said as he helped me up. "Edward said you were adorably klutzy, but I didn't really believe him, I guess I learned my lesson!"

I blushed and followed him into the examination room.

"So Bella," He started "How have you been feeling?"

"Good," I said, "I've just been really tired."

"That's to be expected with the cancer…" He said. "I'm sorry but there's really nothing we can do about that." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." I said. "Umm speaking about the cancer, I don't want anyone to know about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Some people find it easier to cope if they have someone to talk to."

"Yes, I'm sure," I said. " I don't want any pity, I've had enough of that at my old school. They treated me like I was so breakable and I got sick of it!"

"Ok Bella." He said.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

We got through the rest of the appointment quickly, and as I got up to leave, Carlisle's cold hand grabbed mine.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Ok," I said. "And thanks Dr. Cullen, for everything."

"Please! I thought we made a deal? You call me Carlisle, and I'll call you Bella! Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I laughed. "Well _Carlisle_" I said putting extra emphasis on his name, "Thanks."

"My pleasure Bella." He said as I walked out of the door.

I met Charlie at the front of the hospital, and let my mind wander as we drove home.

My latest doctors appointment had really given me a reality check. I knew I was going to die someday, but with the cancer, everything just felt much more pressing. I felt horrible about not telling the Cullens, they were like family to me and I was keeping a big part of me from them. I knew that it wasn't fair to keep stringing them along. So I made one of the hardest decisions I have ever made.

I decided to completely isolate myself from anyone I could hurt. I would stop talking to Edward, the Cullens, and all of my other friends. I thought of ways to hide from them during school as I fell asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

I heard Alice gasp as she got a vision and ran upstairs to see what she was seeing. I saw Bella, looking extremely sick and pale sitting in the corner of the library, sobbing.

"What was that Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know." She responded, obviously as confused as I was.

"She looked so miserable…" I whispered.

"I know." She replied, her eyes full of tears that would never fall.

The next day at school, Bella ignored us completely. When I asked Jasper what she was feeling, he said,

"She still in so much pain, but now it's ten times worse because she has the emotional pain of losing something, and she feels very conflicted and guilty."

I was born in a polite age, where my mother taught me never to force my company on anyone, much less a lady, so I just let Bella be alone.

I watched as she grew thinner and paler, as her friends gave up on trying to talk to her, and I felt my dead heart break every time I saw her.

* * *

**BPOV**

Avoiding the Cullens was exhausting.

I couldn't bear to look anyone in the eyes. I made that mistake a month after I started avoiding them. I looked over at their table to see Emmet staring at me. He looked like his puppy had just died. There was so much intense sadness in his eyes. I almost gave up, but then I remembered that it was for the better, so I ran to the library and sobbed.

* * *

**Author's Note- What did ya think????? Tell me in a review or I will come to your house and steal all of your silverware! You'll regret not reviewing when you don't even have a SPORK to eat with!!!**

**Send me your favorite song in a review and get a chapter dedicated to you!!!!**

**3 3 Katie! :D :D**


	6. Northern Downpour

**AN- Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is out a little late… I got mono! So I got a lot of recommendations for songs and I picked a couple that were super awesome! You will see them in a chapter or two… : ) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

**BPOV**

Halloween and Thanksgiving passed by in a blur of colors and festivities. I could tell that Charlie was worried about me, but there was nothing I could do. I tried to act normal for a couple of days, but he saw right through it. It didn't help that I had no energy at all, I felt horrible.

My body couldn't even handle the smallest amount of food, so I weighed a whopping 80 pounds. I was too weak to pick up my school books, not that I listened in class. Half the time I was so exhausted I just fell asleep. The other half, I was in so much pain, that I couldn't focus on anything else.

None of the Cullens even attempted to communicate with me anymore, I was very thankful for that. But I couldn't resist looking at them every once in a while. Every time I gathered up the courage to glance at them, they were always staring at me with the same intense sadness I had seen in Emmet's eyes.

It was December 3rd, and I was feeling the worst that I ever had. I struggled to breathe all the way home. When I finally arrived home, and got out of my new car, black spots began to take over my vision.

I got inside and left a note for Charlie. I told him that I wasn't feeling well and that he could order take-out, because I was asleep. Then I began the treacherous journey upstairs.

While I was climbing the stairs, the black spots became bigger and bigger, until they blocked out my vision completely.

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Alice shrieked. "Come here!" I was by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Its Bella," She sobbed, "Something's not right, her future just disappeared!"

"Where is she Alice?" I asked frantically.

"H- her ho- house…" She managed to choke out before she fell into Jasper's arms.

"Call Carlisle," I told Esme as I ran downstairs, "Tell him Bella's in trouble and I'm bringing her here."

"Of course," Esme replied.

_Hurry, and good luck, _she thought.

"Thank you" I said as I ran out the door to save the girl I loved.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up with absolutely no idea where I was.

I knew I wasn't in the hospital, because I was far too comfortable. I knew I wasn't dead, because although I was comfortable, I was still in pain.

When I opened my eyes and looked around, I still had no idea where I was. The room was tastefully decorated. One wall was just a window, which had a view of the whole backyard, plus a mountain range.

I got up to look out of the window, partly because I wanted to figure out where I was, and also because I wanted to take in more of the amazing view.

As I pulled myself out of the bed I was residing in, I realized that there was an IV in my arm.

_Definitely not dead… _I thought.

My journey to the window was thwarted when a very familiar pixie cam running into the room.

"Oh Bella, you're awake!" She said. Then for a second, her face blanked out. I decided that she was probably giving me a taste of my own medicine. I had totally ignored her for months, so it was only fair that she would be mad.

The window was still calling to me, and I walked over to it. Just as I was about to look out of it, Alice gasped.

"No Bella, don't!" She squeaked.

But it was too late, because when I looked out of the window, I saw Edward in the backyard pacing.

_What's wrong with that? _I thought.

Then, Edward picked up a full-grown tree, and threw it across the creek that ran through their yard.

"Alice," I said as I turned around slowly, "What the hell are you?"

"Why don't we go downstairs?" Alice said. "I think Carlisle might be able to explain it better."

Everybody was in the living room when we got downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the loveseat. Esme looked nervous and Carlisle looked worried. I figured that it was because whatever he was about to tell me was so shocking; it might put too much stress on my health. Emmet looked happy to see me, while Rose looked sympathetic, like she knew how I was feeling. Jasper looked overwhelmed, and Alice looked like she was going to lose a friend.

When I finally turned to Edward, he flinched. It seemed like he thought I was scared of him. At least that's what I hoped, because if it wasn't that, it meant that he could never forgive me for ignoring him. The second option really scared me because after living three months without Edward and his family, I knew I wouldn't survive it again.

"Bella," Carlisle started "You may have noticed some things that aren't so normal about us, but you don't need to be afraid of us. We could never hurt you."

"I don't think you're scary at all." I said.

"Well you should Squirt!" Emmet said, "Cause we're vampires!"

"Emmet!" Rosalie yelled.

"Sorry Bella, we were going to put it a little easier, but now that you know… what do you think?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

I thought about it for a few minutes, and then I decided I didn't care.

"Aw crap!" I pouted, "Your secret beats mine!"

"What secret?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I lied, "I'll tell you all about my secret after you tell me more about this whole vampire business."

"You're seriously okay with us being vampires?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Sure," I said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Squirt," Emmet said, "First of all, we aren't supposed to exist."

"Well obviously you do!" I said, "Or are you gonna go all 'JUST KIDDING!' on me?"

"No, we're really vampires" Emmet said, "Which brings us to the second problem… why aren't you running away?"

"Why would I run away?" I asked.

"Bella, what do vampires do?" Edward questioned.

"Why are you asking _me _that?" I said. "You know vampires suck blood! In case ya didn't know Edward… you are one!"

"You have no problems with being in a room full of vampires?" Edward asked disbelievingly.

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p'.

"You don't care that we take blood from people?" He asked.

"Well _obviously_ you guys don't do the whole 'Bleh! Bleh! I vant to suck vour blood!' deal. You're too nice!"

The Cullens just looked at me, shocked.

"And about the whole blood issue, even if you do take blood from people… who cares? So do I" I continued.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." I lied, again. So do you guys sleep in coffins and all that super creepy jazz?" I asked.

"No" Jasper answered, "We don't turn into bats either."

"Oh, well that's a relief" I said, pretending to wipe fake sweat off of my forehead.

"We don't sleep at all!" Alice chimed in.

"Well that sucks!" I said.

"Not really," Emmet said as he wiggled his eyebrows, "Rose and I can find plenty of things to do at night that don't involve sleeping…"

"So can Jazz and I" Alice said deviously as she gave Emmet a high five.

"Arg! Ewwwww, thanks guys," I said, while blushing, "Now I need to squeegee out my brain! Oh the horror!!"

"At least you don't have to see it" Edward mumbled.

"What?!?" I asked.

"Well, certain vampires get super cool powers" Emmet explained. "Like Alice can see the future, Jazzy pants over here can sense and change your emotions, which can get pretty annoying! I've got super duper strength, Esme is the best mommy in the whole wide world, Carlisle can resist human blood, and Rose is a super sexy, foxy mamma!"

"And I can read minds" Edward said.

"Ha!" I said. "Sucks for you!"

Then it hit me.

"OH FRICK!" I yelled, "Can you read mine?"

"No, I can't" Edward said, "And it's very frustrating."

"Good," I said, "What was that about Carlisle being able to resist blood? Isn't that what you drink?"

"No dear," Esme laughed. "We drink from animals, we prefer to be less barbaric."

"Well that's good!" I said.

"For you!" Emmet yelled.

We talked for a couple of hours about their lifestyle. It wasn't long until the topic wandered back to me.

"What did you mean when you said that our secret beats yours?" Jasper asked.

"Stupid vampires with your stupid perfect memories…" I muttered.

"Ok…. Well…" I stumbled over my words.

I wasn't sure how to phrase it, so I just blurted it out.

"Carlisle already knows this but, I have cancer!"

"Oh my God Bella!" Rose said.

"I'm so sorry" Alice mumbled.

"I'm not," I said, and when they looked at me confused, I continued. "If I didn't have cancer, I wouldn't have moved here and met you guys."

"So the girl you were talking about in biology was you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Is that why you were avoiding us?" Emmet asked.

"Yes" I mumbled as I looked at my feet. "I'm sorry about that, I just promised myself that I wouldn't get attached to anyone."

"You won't be able to get rid of us now!" Emmet yelled.

As I threw a pillow at him, a sharp pain shot up my wrist. Carlisle noticed when I flinched.

"I want to make sure you're okay," He said. "You weren't taking good care of yourself for so long, and you're so malnourished, you probably need an IV."

"Please! No IV!" I pleaded. "No hospital!"

"Well, I have an IV here at home," Carlisle said, ignoring the strange looks he got from his family.

"And I can examine you here, so we don't have to go to the hospital… but I'm afraid the IV is mandatory, you aren't in good shape. How much pain are you in?" He asked.

"None" I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Liar" Jasper said.

"Can you make me feel what Bella is feeling?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Sure, but it's not pleasant…" Jasper said and did as Carlisle asked. Carlisle winced and said something to Esme.

"Of course" She said.

Esme ran up the stairs and came back with two needles in her hand. I cringed into the couch, and coincidentally into Edward, who was sitting next to me. He put his arms around me protectively.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "I need to give you two shots. The first one will take your pain away, and the second one is a sedative, you need to sleep. I'll put the IV in when you are out."

"Mhm… Okay" I mumbled into Edwards cold arm.

"Hold your breath everyone." Carlisle said.

I grabbed Edward's hand and buried my face in his chest as Carlisle approached me with the offending needles. Then I felt Edward give my hand a gentle squeeze and calmed down a bit. After Carlisle was finished, I began to feel loopy.

"Do all vampires smell as good as you do Edward?" I asked.

"That's the drugs," Carlisle chuckled, "She should be out in about a minute."

"I'M ON DRUGS?!?" I yelled.

"Guys, why'd you let me do that?!? Friends don't let friends do drugs!" I screamed.

I could hear the Cullens laughing, but I didn't really care. I was getting tired.

"Eddie," I whined. "I'm tired!"

"Then go to sleep," He said.

"I can't!" I said, "The duck's gonna eat my pickle!"

"I'll protect you and your pickle from the duck." Edward chuckled.

"Thanks Eddie" I said, smiling. "But remember, the crocodile doesn't have braces!"

"Ok Bella," He laughed, "Go to sleep"

"Just one more thing…" I said groggily.

"What?" He asked.

"Keep the forks and spoons away from each other," I whispered conspiringly, "Or else they'll get together and make little baby SPORKS!"

"No problem Squirt! That can be my job!" Emmet said.

"Thanks Teddy Bear!" I said.

"Ok Bella, go to sleep." Edward said.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Nighty Night! Oh and watch out for Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" I said before falling asleep!"

* * *

**AN- So what did ya think????? Ok, so I only have three things to talk about, then I will threaten you and leave you to review!**

***One- Some of you may have noticed that Bella got a new car... She got it after she started ignoring the Cullens, because before that- Edward used to drive her to school. Then because she ignored him... she started walking- but mysteriously... A CAR APPEARS in her driveway with a strange note! If you want me to make that into a one-shot- vote in the poll!!!**

***Two- So I got alot of awesome responses from my reccommended song contest- so I decided to have another contest! It's different though! Review and tell me your FAVORITE TWILIGHT FANFICTION STORY!**

***Three- I recently read an AMAZING story called "Facing Our Fears" by Yami416... It's on my story favorites and it's really totally AWESOME!!! One of the best I've ever read! ****Ok... on with the threat...**

**_If you don't review- I will sneak into your house in the dead of night and steal all of your doorknobs!_**

**So save your doorknobs! Don't forget to review! Also tell me your favorite TWILIGHT FanFiction story!!!!!!!**

**:)**


	7. Need

**AN-**** Hi guys! I am uber sorry for the long wait!!! I have lots of things going on in my life right now!! For example, school is kicking my ass! Stupid finals.. Also- I'm moving to Virginia so I am going back and forth all the time from Pennsylvania- I was just there for a week trying out for cheerleading! I made it… YAY!**

**This chapter is for **magical tears **for supplying me with the song Need- which is amazing!**

**Anywayyyyyyy… on with it!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Seven**

**Need**

I woke up to someone poking me in the arm.

"Bella, I know you're up" Alice said.

"Go away" I mumbled into my pillow. At least, I thought it was my pillow… until it started laughing.

"Pillows don't laugh" I said, confused.

"That's probably because I'm not a pillow." Edward said.

_Wait…Edward?_ I thought.

"Crap!" I squeaked and jumped up, only to land on my face on the floor.

"Hello floor, nice to meet you! It's been a long time since we've met, I'm Bella just in case you've forgotten…" I said.

"Umm Bella- Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but why are you talking to Edward's floor?" Emmet asked.

For the first time since I woke up, I looked up and studied the room. Much to my disappointment- the whole Cullen family was there- observing my escapade with amused expressions.

"You guys saw the whole thing, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yup!" Alice squealed, "And I have the whole shenanigan on tape!"

"That's great… just peachy keen.." I mumbled as I buried my face into my arms and groaned.

Then, I realized that there was a soft cast on my arm.

"You have got to me kidding me!" I muttered.

"Sorry Bella," Carlisle said, "You sprained your wrist when you hit Emmet with that pillow."

"Aw Man!" I whined.

"What Bella?" Edward asked "Are you in pain?"

"No…" I said, " It's just that I'm hanging out with vampires and I got taken down by a freakin' pillow!"

"But it was a _throw _pillow!" Jasper assured me, "I hear they're particularly vicious this time of year."

"Whatever- it still counts." I moped.

"Bella dear, are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"A little bit," I admitted.

"I made waffles for you downstairs, so I can bring them up" She offered.

"No," I said, "That's quite alright, I am perfectly capable to make my own way downstairs.

I was proved wrong when I stood up, only to come rushing back down again. But this time, Edward caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Gee thanks," I said.

"I think it's been proven that you are in no condition to be walking, so I will be carrying you downstairs." Edward stated. Then he cut me off just as I was about to protest.

"And if you even think about complaining, I will just have to carry you around for the rest of the day." He finished with a smug smile.

"Fine." I grumbled, "But let it be known that I didn't agree to this."

"It's been known" Emmet said.

"I suggest you close your eyes," Edward said as he stood up.

"And why is that?" I asked.

Suddenly my surroundings were a blur and I got very dizzy.

"That's why" He said as we arrived in the kitchen.

"Oh Geeze," I said as my world slowly came back into focus.

"Wow," I said, as I looked at all the food Esme had made for me. " I don't think I'll be able to eat all of this! In fact, I know I won't be able to eat it all!"

"Don't worry about it!" Esme said, "I'll just bring whatever you don't eat down to the children shelter"

I ate everything I could, but there was still so much food left. So I helped Esme pack it up and then Edward and I went into the living room. The other Cullen "kids" were just beginning to watch "Beauty and the Beast".

"Oh!" I squealed, " I love this movie!!"

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because it shows that no matter what situation you're in, you can always make the best of it!" I explained.

"Wow Bella," Edward said, "you're right."

"Of course I'm right, silly goose!" I said as I dragged him to the couch. "Now shut up, it's starting."

Them movie was just how I had remembered it. I laughed when Lefou tripped, glared when Emmet said that I was clumsier that Lefou, and cried when Beast got hurt at the end.

Unfortunately, when the movie was over, the food inside my stomach decided that it would come back to visit me- so me and my food got acquainted in the bathroom.

After my stomach was completely empty- Edward told me that Carlisle wanted to see me in his office. So he showed me where to go, and turned to leave.

"Please don't leave me," I said as I grabbed onto his arm, " I don't think I can do this alone."

"I won't," He said as he took my hand and we walked in together.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "Your current treatment isn't working."

"That's not good," I said as I frowned. "Well what do we do now?"

"Well," He said, "There's and experimental treatment, and it looks promising, but you would have to start tomorrow."

I thought for a moment, then said "Sounds good to me Doc!"

"Great!" Carlisle said. "Then I'll make an appointment for you tomorrow at four"

"Thanks" I said as we left the room.

"That night I went home and told Charlie about the treatment, he was excited, but nervous. I was feeling much the same.

That night I dreamed about Edward Cullen, again.

When Edward picked me up in the morning, I was extremely nervous.

As we drove to the hospital, Edward tried to calm me down by telling me funny stories about his family. He told me a bunch about Emmet in the 70s. Apparently, Emmet had tried to get high and it hadn't turned out too well. Edward's stories worked, because somewhere during not breathing, and then hyperventilating from laughing so much- my nerves disappeared.

Carlisle said Edward could stay with me while I received my treatment, because it was only an IV. So, throughout my whole procedure, Edward and I talked about our lives. Edward's life was fascinating! The people his age had so many rules to follow!

Before I knew it, the treatment was over and I was feeling extremely nauseous.

As soon as Carlisle got the needle out of my arm, I mumbled a quick "Excuse me" and ran to the bathroom.

Somewhere between puking my guts out and sleeping on the bathroom floor, Alice called. She said that I would be OK to go home if we left now.

When we got back to the Cullen house, I discovered that all my things were in the guest room. Esme said that she spoke to Charlie and asked if I could stay at the Cullen residence to be close to a doctor. Charlie agreed, of course, and Emmet and Jasper picked up all my stuff.

"Of course it's still your decision" Esme backtracked- looking guilty.

"As long as I'm not intruding," I said meekly.

"Never!" Esme said, "You're always welcome here!"

"Thank you," I said as tears filled my eyes.

The whole Cullen family was home from school because it was sunny, so the house was very loud and noisy to my sensitive ears. This was one of the side effects of my new treatment.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Edward offered

"Sure," I said, "Where are we going?"

"I know a place…" He replied vaguely as he swooped me up into his arms.

"Ummm, can you put me down?" I asked, " I'm perfectly able to walk to the car you know."

"We're not going to get there by car Bell," Edward said with a curious grin. "I think it's time I showed you just how fast vampires can run when we're not in a house."

I shivered, remembering that last time he ran with me.

"I suggest you close your eyes for real this time," He said with a smirk.

"Eyes closed, got it," I said as I saluted him "Any other tidbits of advice old chap?" I asked. He rolled his eyes as my accent returned. I had been faking an accent all day after he told me a particularly funny story of Emmet in England.

"Tally Ho…" He mumbled as I shut my eyes and he started to run.

"Not even a minute later, I heard Edward say, "Bella, you can open your eyes now."

"Are you sure?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, I am absolutely positive" He said with a chuckle.

I slowly opened one eyes, then the other and when I was finally sure the world had stopped spinning, I jumped out of Edward's are to look at my surroundings.

We were in a meadow, but it wasn't just any meadow, it was a perfect circle and it was gorgeous.

There was a small creek babbling on the far west side of it, and flowers growing everywhere. There was also grass growing about knee high that was swaying in the breeze.

"Wow, Edward- this is-" I stuttered, trying to find the right word, "breathtaking." I settled on one.

"I found it one day while I was - hunting" He said and I saw him sneak a glance at my expression. I tried to keep my face still. To show him that I was tough enough to handle his secret.

I suddenly got very tired, so I just flopped onto my back in the tall grass and closed my eyes.

In this spot, I felt invisible to the world. I felt perfectly content and pain free- emotionally and physically.

I sat up and looked out at Edward who was still standing with a calculating look on his face.

"Come on over here vampire boy." I joked.

When Edward stepped out into the sunlight- I was stunned to say the least.

"Edward," I said, reaching out to touch his skin, which was sparkling brilliantly. "You're so beautiful."

"No Bella, you are beautiful," He said. "With every breath you take, I thank God for sending you. With each of your delicate heartbeats I am fascinated by your selflessness and kindness. You are my reason to exist and you, my beautiful Bella, are the only one who will ever touch my undead heart and make it leap. I love you so much Isabella Swan."

**AN-**** Hahaha… well the contest is still going on for the best song and Fan Fiction out there so send me your entries : )**

**PS… If you don't review- I'm just gonna have to come into your house and steal all of your writing utensils!!!!**

**So save your poor pens, pencils, crayons, markers, and colored pencils and just review already!**


	8. Come Back When You Can

**Oh Crap. You guys- I am SO SORRY for taking so long to update. After we moved, my computer didn't get unpacked for a loong time, and then we unpacked it to find out it was broken :(**** I know, that's no excuse. But the good news is I'll be updating more frequently. I've got my very own shiny new laptop. :) **

**Ok, enough rambling… enjoy**

* * *

My heart was in overdrive, I realized I wasn't breathing and I took a few shallow gasps. Meanwhile, Edward was freaking out.

"I don't expect you to say anything Bella, I just-"

I cut him off.

"Edward, I have no idea what my life would be like without you… Well actually, I wouldn't be alive" I said with a smirk.

"Really though," I continued, "When I found out I was sick, I gave up on any chance at a good life. Hell, I'd pretty much given up on any chance at an amateur life. But then I met you, and you have no idea how happy I am that I did. It makes me anxious to be away from you, and we both know what happens when I try to stay away from you"

Edward's face grew rigid and his whole body stiffened. I took his hand and waited for him to relax before I continued.

"You've made the pain go away Edward, _just by being with me you've made the pain go away._ I love you so much. When the doctor diagnosed me, it was like my spirit died. I was robotic and void of any feelings, but then I moved to Forks, and you brought out so many emotions. Anger when I first met you, then the confusion of how I felt about you, than the unbearable pain of missing you. And now, I feel the happiest I have ever been, even before I was sick. You've brought me out of my despair, Edward, I'm finally _awake._"

Edward just looked at me, then he took me gently into his arms and held me. We stayed there for a while like that, breathing in each other's scents until Edward stiffened.

"Bella, I need to bring you back, I haven't been- uh, hunting in a while and I really need to go." He said, watching my face warily for a reaction.

"No problem Edward, I'll probably just chill out it my room and read." I said.

"Oh you won't be all alone Bella" Edward said, smirking, "You see, Emmet has been begging me for a chance to spend some brother/sister bonding time with you ever since he met you, and since he went hunting yesterday, I think now is a good opportunity for that"

"Actually, I'd like that" I said, smiling.

"Perfect" Edward beamed, and then he picked me up, gently of course, and ran home.

* * *

Emmet was waiting at the door when we got back.

"Alice told me!" He bellowed, grinning like a three year old. "We are gonna have so much fun squirt!"

"Emmet-" Edward growled.

"Chillax Eddie, I'll be careful" Emmet said with a smirk.

"You better be, because if I come back to find one hair on her head out of place, I will not hesitate to castrate you" Edward growled. "Now can Bella and I have a bit of privacy before I leave"

"Sure thaaang sweet cheeks" Emmet said, then he turned to me and started walking backwards into the house, "You, me, living room, one minute or I'm coming to get you Belly"

I turned to Edward as Emmet disappeared into the house and smiled, "Well we only have one minute before I'm forcibly removed from you" I said with a wink.

" '_Parting is such sweet sorrow'" _Edward quoted as he enveloped me into a hug. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to leave you"

"I think I have an inkling" I said, "I'll miss you"

"I'll be here when you wake up" He whispered into my hair, and then he was gone.

I turned around just in time to see an Emmet-sized blur come rushing towards me, then I felt my feet come out from under me and I screamed before I realized that I was in Emmet's arms. He looked down at me and grinned.

"You were taking too long" He explained as he ran me, vampire speed, inside.

I wasn't interested in his explanation, I was just trying not to puke all over him. _Please, please, please don't let me puke on him _I thought.

Suddenly, the spinning stopped and I was sitting on the couch, with Emmet standing in front of me. I quickly put my head between my knees.

"Ohhh my godd" I moaned.

"What?! What's wrong Bella?" Emmet asked, urgently.

"You can't just do that to me, Em," I said "I'm not in the best of shape right now"

"Oh gosh Belly!" Emmet said, "I'm so sorry I forgot!"

"It's OK Emmet, don't worry about it"

"I really am sorry Bella" Emmet said as he sat down on the couch next to me.

The nausea had passed, so I looked up at him. He looked really worried.

"I know Emmet, seriously- I'm fine, see ?" I said as I stood up, then fell back onto the couch.

"Really?" Emmet asked, "Because I'm pretty sure if you were '_fine_' you'd be able to stand up without any issues"

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine Emmet, pinky swear" I said while holding out my pinky for him.

"Well if you're that serious…" He said with a grin as he wound his massive pinky around mine.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" I asked.

"Prepare to be amazed," Emmet grinned, "Today, I have for your viewing pleasure, the complete set of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I figured we could just chill. I even ordered pizza!"

"Emmet you're the best!" I squealed as I hugged him as hard as I could.

We spent the rest of the day watching Buffy and eating pizza… well I was the only one eating the pizza. Until I noticed Emmet staring at it, then I dared him to eat a slice- it didn't go well for him. Let's just leave it at that.

I must have fallen asleep sometime because the next time I opened my eyes, it was morning and I was in my bed. I sat up, confused as to how I got there.

"I brought you up," A voice that I would recognize from anywhere said.

"Holy Shit!" I yelped, "When did you get here?!?"

"Early this morning, apparently Emmet didn't think of how uncomfortable you would be sleeping on the couch," Edward said from the corner of the room, grinning at my surprise. "I hope you don't mind"

"No, I don't mind" I said, still trying to get my heart to return to it's normal beating.

"Did you and Emmet have a nice time?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said "It was really fun, we watched Buffy!" Edward chuckled.

"What?" I said, immediately suspicious.

"Oh nothing" He said with an innocent grin on his face.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I won't talk to you for the rest of today" I threatened.

"Is that a threat?" He asked, amused.

"No," I whispered "It's a promise"

"Somehow, I don't think you'll be able to keep that promise, _Bella_" My name sounded so good coming out of his mouth.

"Well, 'Ye Old Almighty and Powerful Vampire of Doom' is going down." I said with a smirk.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Sorry Edward, this is the last time I'm talking to you until tomorrow." I said.

"Fine,_ Bella, _bring it on" He taunted.

I got out of bed, slipped on my slippers and left the room. Only to find Emmet and Alice waiting outside my door for me with matching smiles on their faces. They both looked way too devious for their own good.

"We're under the impression that you could use our services" Alice said with a knowing smile.

"Yes," I said with a grin, "Yes I could."

Then Alice and Emmet dragged me to her room so we could plan it out without Edward hearing. After a few let's just say _embarrassing_ escapades, it was decided that everyone should have a sound-proof room to give the couples some privacy.

I smirked as I left Alice's room three hours later, hungry, tired and ready for my revenge.

* * *

**AN: ****Oh man guys, I really am sorry for the super long delay in this story. I hope you can pick up where I left off last time without too much trouble. So I've decided to host another contest… This one's for all you people who have written FanFiction.**

**I want you guys to submit your best stories, and my favorite will be in the AN for the next chapter, which I assure you is coming soon! Here are the rules**

***It must be a Twilight FanFiction**

***It must be written by you**

***All ratings, length and categories are welcome! **

**Review and I won't send my Leprechaun Mobster Hit Men out to get you :D**


	9. Trolley Wood

**AN- ****Hey guys! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and such… Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you rock my socks all the way to Madagascar.**

**Last Time…**

_I smirked as I left Alice's room three hours later, hungry, tired and ready for my revenge._

**Chapter Nine **

After about 3 hours of Edward's little '_punishment_' I was sure he was going to go insane. Not only did I refuse to converse with Edward in any way, but I also refused to be in the same room with him. This put a little damper on the plan he had cooked up. He must have been really focused because he made the biggest mistake you can ever commit while seeking revenge around Alice, he actually planned things out. So, of course Alice saw his plans to dazzle me into talking to him, and prevented it from ever happening. I have to admit, having a psychic on my side was pretty convenient.

Emmet decided he wanted to be in charge of "Bella Bodyguard" duty. So basically whenever Edward got anywhere near me, he _'forcibly' _removed him from the room. One time, Emmet got a little too excited while performing his duties and accidentally threw Edward into Esme's favorite vase. While he was cleaning it up, Edward took advantage of his distraction.

Edward scooped me up into his arms and started running up to his room. Luckily, Alice had seen his decision to kidnap me and sent Jasper to save me. Thus beginning a very confusing game of "Capture the Bella".

It seemed that the whole family had taken bets and chosen sides as to who would be the first to give up in our little war going on. The losers had to eat a whole weeks worth of cafeteria food at lunch, so they definitely didn't want to lose.

After Jasper stole me from Edward, Rose grabbed me right out of his arms and ran into her closet.

"It's reinforced with a special type of metal, so it's practically vampire-proof" She said, grinning.

"Why?" I asked.

"Edward has gotten into the habit of burning closets as a form of revenge" Rosalie said.

"Wait, whose team are you on?" I asked. All that running had rattled my brain a little.

"Edward's" She said, bluntly. "No offense, but he's had roughly 80 more years to practice being patient"

"None taken," I said "Although you might want to rethink your decision"

"Why" She inquired. "If a vampire can't get in here, then there's no way in hell you'll be able to get out"

"Oh, don't be so sure of yourself" I said grinning.

"Why?!" She asked again, frustrated.

"Because you gave me a key to your closet, dip-shit" Alice said from the open doorway as she whisked me out of the closet, grabbing Rose's key on the way and slamming the door shut, efficiently locking Rose in her own closet.

"Dammit Alice!" Rose screeched, "Let me out!"

"Not until you've learned your lesson" She replied.

"Enlighten me, '_all knowing short one_'," Rose said "What lesson am I supposed to be learning?"

Alice turned to me and winked as she retorted, "Never bet against Alice"

"OK Bella," Alice said as she ran me down the stairs and out of the house, "We're having a team meeting."

"Where?" I asked.

"Here" She said as she came to a halt in front of a huge tree house. Actually, no, it wasn't a tree house. It was a frickin' mansion in the sky

"How in the hell did you find this place?" I asked.

"She didn't," Emmet said as he took me from Alice and jumped up into the 'tree mansion', "I made it!"

"You have way too much spare time on your hands, Emmet" I said as I looked around the heated room. Yes, that's right… HEATED!

"Well what else was I supposed to do? Rosie banned me from sex and-"

"Woah! Way too much information there Emmet" I yelled.

"Ok people!" Alice said, "We're getting off track here! We need a plan!"

"Yes you most certainly do" Edward said from the entrance as he ran in, grabbed me and ran out.

"Aww CRAP!" I heard Emmet yell as we sped away.

"Sorry Bella, but I have to do this, or else you might tell them where our secret lair is" Edward said as he tied a blindfold around my face, blocking out my vision

After about five minutes of running, I felt Edward stop and I heard a door open. The blindfold was taken off and I saw that I was in a room with Carlisle, Rose, Esme, and Edward.

"Ahh, so you got out, Rose" I smirked.

"That was pretty smart, Bella" Carlisle said.

"Well what do we do now?" Esme asked.

"Now, we wait" Edward answered.

I yawned and sat down on the couch that was in the room. I was getting tired after all of this excitement and I figured a ten minute catnap couldn't hurt. I moved myself into a laying position and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in my room at the Cullen's house and it was dark. I sat up, confused and nearly fell out of my bed when I realized that Alice was just sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Alice said with a grin.

"Oh no!" I moaned, mortified, "What did I say?" I demanded.

"I'm not telling!" She replied, smirking.

"What happened last night?" I asked

"Oh, well about two hours after you fell asleep, Edward called off our game because he said you deserved to sleep in a bed, not on a crappy couch"

"That was sweet of him" I said smiling. "Maybe we shouldn't do that second prank"

"Bella!" Alice screeched.

"What?? I said, "He-"

"Get a grip WOMAN!" Alice yelled as she shook me. "This isn't just about you and your _'lovers spat'_ anymore! THERE IS NO DAMN CHANCE IN HELL I AM GOING TO EAT THAT NASTY SHIT THEY CALL FOOD IN THE CAFETERIA!!"

"Okay, Alice, I'll do it." I said.

The next day, I started my period and our plan was set in motion. I had _'made up'_ with Edward and he thought that I was finished with my revenge. Little did he know…

"Bella, are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"NO EDWARD! Why are you ALWAYS asking me if I'm hungry?!?" I yelled.

"Well no, I just-" Edward stuttered.

"You just WHAT, Edward? You just thought I was FAT?" I screamed.

"God Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alice asked as she turned her back to Edward and winked at me.

"Wha-" Edward started, but Alice cut him off again.

"Just shut the hell up Edward! Can't you see that Bella is in a very sensitive state right now!"

"I don't understand" Edward groaned, frustrated.

"I'm on my period numb-nuts!" I yelled

Edward just stared at me.

"Bella's on her what??!!" Emmet yelled from upstairs.

"Her period!" Alice screeched.

I chanced a glance over at Edward and he the look on his face was so funny that I had to cover up my giggle with a sob.

"Why don't you ever understand me?!" I screamed as I fake cried.

"Ummm…" Edward began.

"See! You don't even know what to say!" Alice yelled.

"Well, I'm not a woman, I don't really know what to say…" Edward said.

"Edward!!!!" I screamed, abruptly turning '_angry' _again. "Here I am, in the darkest part of my month so far and you're making jokes!"

"But Bella-"

"No!" I screeched, "Don't '_But Bella_' me!" You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through!"

"Uhh-" Edward stuttered

"What did I do to deserve this?!" I yelled "Are you jealous that I'm spending more time with Alice??!!"

"No, of course not!" Edward said, cringing and waiting for me to start yelling again.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and neither could Alice. We both collapsed on the floor, laughing.

"HA! Edward. Payback is a BITCH!" I yelled.

"I cannot believe I fell for that." Edward groaned.

"What the hell was that Bella?" Emmet asked as he entered the kitchen.

I couldn't respond because I was laughing so hard.

"Hmph! Well If you won't tell me, Alice will!" Emmet pouted.

But Alice couldn't answer him either, because she was laughing just as much as I was.

Finally Emmet gave up.

"Girls are so confusing" He mumbled as he left the kitchen.

**AN-**** Well, I hoped you liked that… it was fun to write. Poor Emmet. Please review, it makes me want to update faster…**

**See that little purple rectangle right down there?? Yeah, click it…… Please?**


End file.
